What If
by lilmisadiva
Summary: AU One shot What if Morfin Gaunt got out of Azkaban and went looking for his sister. Only to discover he had a nephew in an orphan? Realizing that even a half-blood wizard needs a home and that was all he had left? A one shot of him planning to raise Tom Riddle Jr.


**What If (One Shot)**

Morfin Gaunt was not a bright man per say but he was not as stupid as many perceived. He knew that he was poor, unemployed, and wifeless. No longer with matted, dirty hair, His no good sister Merope ran off with that filthy muggle. Then that smock came back a year later without his sister. Now, he could care less that his sister was not the most beautiful, a half twit witch, or even a fool. But when he heard that muggle claiming bewitchment, and that he abandoned her it was too much. Once you marry someone that's it in the magical world unless they die. Muggle marriage was like a whore's bargain in his opinion they knew nothing of commitment. Now, did Merope need a lesson of course she had to know that muggle were no good. But to be six months pregnant with a Gaunt heir and alone not okay in his book. He wished he had hexed that muggle to death, But since being alone for a few years, he had learned a few things. He finally got an education at local ministry owned school of magic Oak Wings Public Academy. Now, he knew jobs could be limited with his criminal history especially after getting released from Azkaban. But it taught him to think.

He was still bitter his father died in that hell hole. He got a disgraced house elf that helped him fix the cottage up. No longer a hovel but quite cozy three bedroom place with a garden for food. Solly (male house elf) was a life saver in the kitchen and fixing the house. Morfin was still a bit mad but Solly stayed out his way. But the useful thing got furniture, and was able to track down all Slytherin items that rightful belonged to his house. It was Solly's brilliance that alerted him to his current problem.

"Master yous have living blood around" said Solly.

"What you mean elf?" said Morfin.

"A child has been born" said Solly.

Morfin knew it had to Merope's child. He never had a woman beyond a whore or two in Knockturn Alley. He was conflicted the child would be a half breed. But he was sterile too much inbreeding the healer said when he got the aches one day. The Gaunt line needed an heir. Besides, he could blood adopt the boy and find a poor woman. He head Wilbur's had some single daughters that they could not afford. It was even rumored one was barren and that would be perfect. He was not above stealing a child at this point. Once he got his business going he could be a decent provider. He was working on trying to become a metal charmer. The Teague jewelry shop was hiring and he got an interview lined up. He was a hard worker, and Knockturn Alley shops do not judge so harshly. In the meantime, he thought why not be a freelance snake charmer.

"Can you find the child and see how it's doing?" asked Morfin.

"Solly will master and report back" said Solly.

 _Solly arrived a Wools Orphanage tracking the blood of the child. It was a muggle orphanage that was large, dirty, poor, and dreary. The child with the golden glow was blood. Solly found 5 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. in his room alone. He was reading some pretty advanced books. The nasty muggle children seemed to dislike him. Some old Matron locked him in his room and yelled that he missed supper tonight, Solly was furious. Mrs. Cole before she locked the boy in for the night called him an unnatural child of Satan. The boy did not even turn around. He continued to read but his eyes hardened. Solly could sense the power behind them._

Solly returned with a grave face.

"Well…." Snapped Morfin.

"Little Gaunt is in nasty muggle Orphanage where they call him freak and don't be feeding him supper" cried Solly.

Morfin saw red and almost cracked the table in a rage. A muggle disrespecting a wizard, and where in the hell was Merope. He thought maybe she was hard on luck to sell the Slytherin locker to Burke but maybe she died. He got the locket back through with some Gaunt strong arming, Old Burke would never think to try and disrespect a snake speaker again. The faithful snake in the garden bite that bastard's hand and though he gave Morfin nasty looks that was all he could do.

He had to go get the boy. But he was a child he would need a nanny elf or tutor for him since he had to work. He would have find a wife in the morning, a job, and some children stuff. Then he would go to that muggle hellhole to get his nephew.

"Elf we have work to do. I need a nanny elf that can tutor, and sew," said Morfin.

Morfin admitted that family mattered. Now, he may not have realized it before but this boy was all he had. He would work so the boy could get a proper education at Hogwarts. No one need to know he was half-blood for he could adopt the boy and say his mother died. Yes, that would do the Slytherin Vault would have to have some witch's' blood or he could take it off a dying witch. The house of Gaunt would rise again. So, with all the planning that needed to be done he headed off to rebuild honor to his house.


End file.
